The Spice of Life
The wind was deafly still, and the air was dense and hard to breath like each breath shot crystals into your air way. The fog was so powerful that even seeing a couple feat in front of you was nearly impossible. But the absolute worst part was the humid coldness which felt like needles against the skin. Everyone out in this wheather would be shivering in their boots except for two particular marines. On the deck of a fairly small marine vessel stood two marines, both the children of incredible powerful creatures one a hero of fame and the other a villain of infamy, they stood in silence looking out for any signs of land. "Sooooo...I don't mean to be rude, but you seem pretty quiet are you alright" spoke the smaller of the two. "I'm fine I just don't enjoy my father ordering me for missions like...this. I don't mean to insult you, but I kinda don't want to spend my time babysitting a mission this easy" the marine looked over towards the other his eyes seemingly full of an intense firey emotion. The small one was Charlotte Scoville, and yes that Charlotte. He saw the man's expression, but ignored it he knew why he made that face at him and understood that he was some what justified. This man had a distain for Linlin which whether subconscious or not did spread towards Scoville. He choose to ignore it years with Scoville's new mentor would instill that type of emotion in one. The man was Trigate Edwin, a captain of the marines and son of the Charlotte child's mentor. "I know it's wrong, but every time I see him I just see the monster...what did my father see in you" Edwin thought to himself as he quickly broke eye contact with him. He'd usually tell some jokes and play some games on the long voyage to destinations, but knowing the blood of this boy spoiled his humor. He was also aggravated at the face he had to oversee this mission, Terrin with his connections allowed Scoville to lead his own small team to this island to hunt and take down a notorious pirate but why why put this much faith into a new recruit what was he thinking? "What does he see in you" Edwin whispered under his breath before looking up and seeing it their destination. It was an island split into three sections, but each had one thing in common the earth and ground was a deep shade of purple and the tree were a vibrant color of green a color that seemed impossible to occur naturally. Do to these odd colors associated usually with toxins and the islands abundance of ingredients that could be mixed into and number of poisonous substances it was aptly named the Toxin Isles. Quickly a low ranking soldier approached Edwin saluting and then in a sturn powerful voice but also with a hint of fear mixed in asked "Sir, how shall we approach the situation" Edwin stood straight saying "I might be the highest rank, but he is the commanding officer of this mission all questions should be directed towards him". Scoville was taken a back a little he knew Terrin gave him the commanding role, but he expected his son would assist him in decisions. He over looked the island using a scope to see the details of the island and zoomed in to see his target, a large mansion like structure jutting out from the largest mountain of the three parts of the island. He paused for a moment his brain being racked with choices on how to approach the situation, but he was frozen. Edwin's face turned to a little smirk he knew it was wrong, but seeing the Charlotte boy already crushed by his role brought him some joy. He quickly shacked his head and his smirk was gone, but under his breath he spoke "sure is foggy". Scoville shot up and spoke "approach from the front at full speed with the fog as dense as it is now they can't see us and even if they do by that time we will already be too close for them to be fully prepared for an attack". The Captain let out a little chuckle he was impressed, but to him this mission was doomed why else would his father bring him here unless he to knew this mission would hit the fan quick he still had no clue why a vice admiral would put so much trust in a newbie, but he had to follow orders. Belly of the Beast "Life is good" that's all he could say over and over again. A man sat on piles of riches, women, and an entire island to himself no one dared come to his land to face him head on. He sat on a chair made of fine gold and silver surrounded by guards his room was open to the out doors so as that he may look out to see the ocean and the land he owned. While everything was perfect he feared and knew something was soon going to come and spoil his fun he felt it in his "arm". His premenition was soon proven correct as a messenger ran in as quick as possible panting trying to get air in as quick as possible. "Sir...sir...ships..cannons..can't reach" the man attempted to listen, but his words were all over the place and he also kept looking at "it". He held up his hand stopping the messenger, and slowly approached him looking him dead in the eyes "what is it you keep staring at? Is there something wrong with me? Are you looking at...it" "O..of course not sir I would never why would I ever its perfectly fine and I woul-" cut off in a single moment he let out a gasp for air as the distinct noise of slicing bounced through the room. The man turned around and began walking back to his seat as the messengers neck opened up spewing blood in all directions. "NOW DOES ANYONE SEE ANYTHING WRONG WITH MY ARM" every guard in the room responded quickly with a powerful no sir. "Now if I'm not mistake I believe that corpse was trying to tell me ships are coming and we can no longer hit them with our cannons...GOOOOOOOD LET THEM COME AND TAKE ME PARCO MOLO" he stood up in excitement he was a long armed man, but one of his extended limbs was missing his crooked teeth nashed into a even more crooked smile. Deaths Door The ship plunged through the sea approaching the island with astounding speed. Before they docked Scoville gathered the small group of about 60 soldiers including Edwin around in order to discuss a game plan. "Okay so we're gonna...umm..." he paused frozen once more Edwin looked at him as he opened his mouth preparing to announce his plan and save Scoville the boy let out "I will split everyone into two groups, The building is surrounded by a thick forest group one will stay there stopping reinforcements from arriving, stopping escapees once they try to flee, and being prepared to escape if things get out of hand. The second group I shall lead and we will make haste towards the gates of their land and break through their fortified base and take these villains". The boy started his speech uncertain, but as he became more comfortable he slipped back into his odd manner of speaking he spoke like a knight from ancient times. He signaled the group to disperce and be prepared as they all moved out with just him and Edwin standing on the deck of the ship. Scoville turned to the captain and approached him until they were standing face to face he then spoke in a soft, gentle, and respectful tone "you're wrong about me". Edwin paused then his blank face became a wide smile "HA prove it". He then sat down on the deck and leaned back as the ship began to dock. Edwin put on his marine cap and tipped it down to block the sun from his eyes, and tossed the "justice" that had haphazardly been draped on his shoulders to the side leaning back putting his hands behind his head as he watched a band of marines hop off the ship to the island below. Scoville looked back at him one more time before he ventured off to capture the deadly beast that laid dormant on the island. Test of Strength Test of Wits Only a short time in and the danger already began to rise. A soldier running just a couple feet behind stomped on the ground only for the group to hear a sudden clicking noise. Scoville knew after years of being apart of a deadly crime family the very particular sound made by an activated mine. He turned around in hopes of stopping the coming explosion, but when the hazard didn't go bang on contact he could tell what would come next. "THOU SHALT NOT TAKE BREATH" he screamed as the crew took deep breaths and held it there the explosive soon spewing out a green and yellow gas into the air. He quickly racked his brain for ideas as he noticed that this single mine caused a chain reaction of several mines in the general area going off. The soldiers were running earlier, and while Scoville had yet to tire himself out too much his underlings were already begging for new air to reach their lungs. The Ensign's first plan was to escape the fog as quick as possible, but these men would never make it in time without getting in a small bit of this dangerous gas. The pressure became immense as he watched the face's of the men turn dark red and bright blue. He grabbed his head shaking his head around his stress also making him wish to take a big suck of oxygen. Right before he took that anxiety filled breath his body took control of itself leaving the stress ridden brain behind. He pointed down telling the marines to hit the deck and brace themselves, right as their bodies hit the ground the Charllote child raised his right hand as it turned a bright orange and in a flash the entire area around them became a ball of fire then in the next moment it was gone. "Woo thank the gods my lungs have been freed from their carbon dioxide prison" the boy spoke as all the marines gasped in relief. Scoville being a botanist knew a thing or two about poisonous gas and knew the gas had a pretty high chance of being highly flammable his abilities wouldn't let him create a flame in his current state but even one little spark turned the cloud into a mighty blaze. But the crew had little rest as Scoville whipped around pulling his katanna paring the blow just barely blocking the sneak attack from the trees. Before they knew it the group was surrounded by a band of pirates each carrying sabers and rifles their faces covered with wide crocked smiles and their clothes left in shambles. The pirates looked mad and insane as Scoville prepared himself for the fight the group assigned to stay out of the building and stay in the Forrest for look out unsheathed their weapons and clashed with maniacs. The ensign with a worried look kept running with his team in toe he had to depend on his subordinates to keep these men at bay. Quickly the squad took to the trees hoping from branch to branch to avoid the gas down below. Before they knew it they stood before the temple like structure surrounded by a massive gate. In one leap from the tree tops they bounded over the structure slicing and dicing guards as they approached the door of the towering building. It's style was similar to that of an ancient feudal Japan temple the structure being lined with jade and idol figures that appeared like dragons but had disfigured fangs and teeth. While the ensign launched is grand attack on the pirate base Edwin was still idol on the deck of the ship. As he sat there he lifted his head up to see a gun barrel angled directly at his forehead. He starred down the barrel slowly blinking and letting out a small yawn. "MOVE AN INCH AND WE'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT" the wielder of the weapon spoke he seemed to be unstable his body jittering and shaking even when still and his clothes torn to pieces. His teeth much like the rest of this islands goons were crooked and his face was covered in scars. "Okay" the marine responded in a non nonchalant manner. "DON'T YOU HEAR ME WE'RE GONNA CHAIN YOU UP AND IF YOU PULL SOMETHING FUNNY WE'LL BLOW YOU TO KINGDOM COME" "Alright" he put up no resistance as more goons came in putting chains around his wrist and ankles while bolting them to the deck of the ship. Edwin tilted his head forward and entered his resting state once more. The Crooked Man The doors opened to an incredibly long and large hallway the group of marines slowly walked looking behind themselves every couple of seconds just to make sure this hall wasn't made to poison them before they could even reach their destination. Finally they reached a huge stone door that opened into what seemed like the main palace room. It was wide ever wall covered with beautiful art and paintings the walls themselves being red with gold highlights. The room was empty all except for the giant throne with a fairly short, balding, disgusting looking man sitting on it his legs draped over one arm and his head and arms the other. "KUUUUUUUURERERE you made it what a surprise. I assume you're here to capture me and lock me up riiiiiight?" "If thou wants to be uninjured come down here with thy hands up" "KURERE alright alright I give up I'll hand myself over...OVER YOUR DEAD BODY. HIT IT BOYS" suddenly from all angles the group was surrounded by armed guards firing at them from every direction as the balding man dashed up a long flight of stairs right behind his throne. The marines retaliated, but were overwhelmed by the pirates sheer numbers. They ran behind the throne to take cover as bullets rained down on it slowly turning each part to a bullet filled mess. Scoville looked up the stairs to see the pirate completely out of few. "Damn that man...I need four of you to come with me and the rest stay here to hold these men and not let them follow us. Can you do that?" with a quick yes sir the rest pulled out from behind the throne and began returning fire leaving just enough time for the Ensign and his team to rush up the stairs and follow after the criminal. They scaled the steps soon reaching another massive door covered with beautiful feudal Japan style designs dragons, birds, and ancient deities were marked all along, but each mouth was horribly etched to have sharp jagged edged teeth. The marines entered the room to see what appeared to be a master bedroom, but it was massive and extremely lavish covered in purple furniture and drapes surely this was the room of a noble. "How do you like it? I know it's not really my style, but I started doing some renovations to make the place more like ME. You should have seen the look on the rich bastard when I broke into this place. Apparently this island was originally owned by a famous king or whatever the hell so hearing about is big ass mansion and sizable army I decided to pay him a visit. He was sitting right on this bed still fast asleep as I broke down the door with my men in toe he jumped from his sleep and pulled out a knife and..." Molo paused as he sat back reclined on the massive bed able to fit well over ten people. Begrudgingly a Marine responded to the man's obvious que "and?" "I have a little secret something I'm sure you bunch of newbies don't know jack about, but I'm invincible you nobodies might as well move along. His blade broke upon my skin and..." Molo put his right hand to his face as with a tense of the muscles his already long disgusting finger nails extended "I showed him what a real knife looks like". Now with their focus drawn to one arm Scoville's subordinates realized his lack of the other limb. They tried to keep focus on his threatening right, but couldn't help but stare at the missing left. One of the new recruits looked at his comrades and gave them a little wink singnfying he was about to do some incredible to throw this no good pirate off his game. "Hey Crooked if you're so invincible what about that arm?" he smirked to himself surely his show of bravery and mockery would get some respect from his piers. As for his superior, Scoville, a man knowing good and well the temperament of a pirate looked back at him in disgust and horror. "WHAT HAS THOU DONE" the Charlotte responded as he watched this man's crooked smile become a gnarly disgusted grimace. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?" Molo was enraged as he dug in his pockets with haste grabbing and pulling out a small green cylindrical object. The marines still caught in their moment of bravado failed to notice Molo so Scoville grabbed two of the men tossing them back knocking the other two back with their fall. The men fell back through the door to watch the object fall at the ensigns feet and release a bright green substance. The smoke settled and the boy now laid on his hands and knees coughing for air. "YOU LITTLE DUMBASS" Molo declared slapping his knee in joy "you had ample time to dodge and kill me, but instead you save the fools who sealed your fate KUURERERERE".